


And Hades bore her away underground, in a chariot pulled by six black horses.

by Beautiful_scars_on_critical_veins



Series: female Mairon AU [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Canon What Canon?, F/M, Mentions of Suicide, fem!mairon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_scars_on_critical_veins/pseuds/Beautiful_scars_on_critical_veins
Summary: In which Mairon has problems that she spills on the floor, Melkor helps her with a mop ( he forgot the bucket), and they not-so-secretly elope. does it count if the lord of her house gives his blessing AND provides the rings? or if the lady is asleep for all of it?
Relationships: Morgoth Bauglir | Melkor/Sauron | Mairon
Series: female Mairon AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689673
Kudos: 22





	And Hades bore her away underground, in a chariot pulled by six black horses.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all of you that left me kudos! It's a bigger response then I had dared hoped for! I hope I don’t let you all down… oh yeah! Just to avoid weirdness, let's say that Vala knows that Mairon is a lady because they had seen her around working with Aulë. If a Maia guy is taken into custody, and then later goes into labor, well…. Yeah. so the Vala knows Sauron’s Mairon.  
> Also - canon? What canon? THERE IS NO CANON! The only canon is the characters - kinda. Ish. not really.  
> Also, if you want to kinda see what I think Mairon and Melkor kinda look like, go check out Melkor Was Here. truly, she is to blame for this whole thing. Because her drawings make Mairon look like a girl. So. yeah. Enjoy, hope I’m not a failure.

When Melkor saw her, well, you could say it was evil at first sight. 

  
  


And when she saw him, well, she hated him.

  


He wouldn’t just leave her alone! He was almost always at the forges, where she practically lived! (Aulë had even found her sleeping under her work bench once. He only found out because she snored a little.) And when Aulë told him to go away, he just came back the next day.

  


But she got used to him.

  


How could she not? Mairon saw him EVERYDAY.

  


But he still annoyed the hell out of her. Like, seriously just go away for a minute!

  


But as time passed, Mairon lost more of her friends, and she grew closer to Melkor. The darkness in her heart grew darker, fed by Melkor’s constant companionship.

  


And then, the leap of faith for Melkor and the point of no return for Mairon came.

  


It hadn’t been a good day. For Mairon, at least. Her latest apprentice, assigned to her by Aulë, had never shown up. She had started to get worried, because she had started to take a liking to him. He was good at the forge, and a sensible and kind Maia. He was already quite skilled, but Aulë had hoped that he could learn a little more from her. 

  


It was near the end of the day, when the forges had cooled, that Mairon went to look for Aulë to ask if her apprentice was alright. She found him - oh yes, she found him and later she would wish that she hadn’t.

  


Aulë was in his section of the forges, with his wife Yavanna. He had believed the forges to be empty and thus spoke a little too freely. As Mairon approached, she heard the Valar couple talking.

  


“. . . and how are your smiths?” asked Yavanna.

  


Mairon knew she should announce her presence, but… she couldn’t help being curious, could she?

  


Aulë let out a great sigh. “Is it Mairon again?” Yavanna softly questioned.

  


At this, Mairon froze. Were they really talking about her? And… “again”? Should she be worried? Should she be offended? Should she continue eavesdropping like a spy? Mairon decided to go with the latter.

  


“Yes,” he murmured, “she lost another one today. Came to me last night, said he couldn’t stand her. I reassigned him. I… didn’t tell her. I should, but… that was her 8th. I’m worried.”

  


Mairon was startled. Why…. Why didn’t he tell her? Didn’t she have the right? He had been her apprentice! She…. she had thought that they were friends.

  


And… why did it hurt so much? She had been hated so much, shunned by her peers for her skill in their craft and her attitude, and had few friends in her life - one of which was her own brother. That she had not seen for many years. She’d had many apprentices, yet… this one hurt the most, and she didn’t-

  


Yavanna spoke firmly, pulling her to the present.

  


“You have to tell her. Today. If she finds out that you withheld this from her, she will be angry.” But the Valeir’s voice softened. “I know you are trying to help Mairon, but you have to stop. The more you try to find a Maia to befriend her, the more they hurt her.” once again, her voice hardening, Yavanna said “Now. Go find her. Standing here lamenting about past woes will do nothing to ease the lingering pain.”

  


Aulë chuckled. Why? HOW WAS ANY OF THIS FUNNY?

  


“I must be the luckiest Vala, to have such a wise wife.”

  


“Just go, you big buffoon. You're wasting time.”

  


She had to go. Mairon couldn’t- couldn’t-

  


If she was caught, it would be bad.

  


Keeping this in mind, she turned, and retreated the way she had come - swift, and quiet, like she was never there in the start.

  


* * *

  


She didn’t even bother getting a glass. It was impractical - after all, she wasn’t sharing her favorite hard drink with anyone. No one wanted to share with her - hell or even have anything to do with her. No one would care if she just disappeared - they might even be glad. One less forge to clean out, one less haughty Maia to deal with.

  


She couldn’t stay in her room - it would be the second place Aulë would look for her. And it was dark and empty and cold and she just  _ couldn’t _ -

  


Not tonight.

  


The forges were also out of the question. The first place Aulë would look.

  


So she romed. Found a nice, little, dark,  _ empty _ room that soothed her growing headache and sat on the steps leading down to a tiny,  _ tiny _ fountain with only a dribble of water running through it.

  


* * *

  


He found Mairon there. It was a desolate room, now abandoned due to its lack of easy access. It had once housed a shrine to Ulmo, which was the whole reason he’d been able to find her.

  


Earlier that evening, Melkor had been approached by Aulë who had asked if he had seen Mairon. He’d asked why, and the other Vala had said that he needed to talk to her. Melkor had then asked if it was about why her latest apprentice hadn’t shown up that day, and Aulë had affirmed his suspicions. He’d told Aulë that he would see if he could find her, and that he’d let him know.  


  


Melkor, having a few scraps of common sense, knew he couldn’t find her by himself. And so, putting his pride aside, he asked for help.

  


He’d reached out to Ulmo, and asked if he knew where she was. Ulmo was perfect at this kind of thing, being connected to all water and all. Ulmo’d then given him directions to the room she had taken shelter in - warning him that she was in… a bit of a bad state.

  


Which later proved to be a bit of an understatement.

  


She was sitting with her back to him, on the steps leading down to the fountain that had allowed Ulmo to find her.

  


“Why hello there! Fancy seeing you here!” Melkor decided to have first contact, as she had yet to acknowledge him. Was it just his imagination, or had she  _ flinched  _ when he said that? He (slowly, he’d learned that lesson with Varda) made his way over and sat next to Mairon on the step.

  


“Can’t you just fucking leave me alone for one day? ONE. FUCKING. DAY.” she snarled a little, glaring at him from underneath the loose tendrils of hair that had freed themselves from her loose braid. Gee. She was being really quiet today. It was almost as if- oh. Oh no. he couldn’t deal with this. Was she really-? Yeah. Mairon was drunk. Melkor bent down, reaching to grab the now empty bottle by her feet. Ilúvatar save him (the last time he talked to a drunk lady, it was Varda, and Manwë almost stabbed him because he made her cry.).

  


“I would say I’m sorry, but my creator taught me not to lie.”

  


Mairon snorted and murmured “like that worked” under her breath. Now a little louder, but not by much, she spoke again. “Why are you here?”

  


“Hmm… Well, Aulë was looking for you and wanted to know if I knew where you were. So I figured I might as well try to find you. Why are you here?”

  


At his question, Mairon shifted away from him and seemed to slump a little. “No reason.” she replied.

  


Melkor noticed that he seemed to have hit a nerve. “... did somebody say something?”

  


“I- I lost another apprentice.”

  


“What?! But you two were getting along so well!”

  


That, Melkor realized in hindsight, was very much the wrong thing to say. Mairon, at his words, tucked further into herself.

  


“I- I thought so t- to.” her shoulders trembled a little.

  


Melkor reached out, tentatively, and rested his hand on her back - lightly rubbing what he hoped to be comforting circles.

  


“I-I-I just want to m-make things. N-nice things.Is-is that too m-m-much t-to ask fo-for?” she hiccuped, and Melkor had a sinking feeling. He needed to get out of here now - he wasn’t equipped to hand this kind of thing! He-he should get Nienna. This was what she was made to do right? To understand others' pain and sorrow. But… if he left now, something could happen. There were stories, he’d heard, of creatures that just… didn’t have a reason to keep going. And… some of them killed themselves. Melkor didn’t-didn’t want to leave to get help, and come back only to find that there was nobody left. Just… a body. 

  


“Mairon…” ‘So what if they all hate you?’ No. that sounded wrong even in his head. But what was he  _ supposed to say? _ ‘I’m sorry that all of your peers hate your guts, try making them cookies’? ‘Its okay that everyone hates your guts, just don’t kill your self’?

  


Melkor couldn’t think of anything to say that wouldn’t immediately make this situation worse, so he opted for what he hoped to be a strategic and comforting move - he scooted closer to Mairon on the step, placed the hand that had been rubbing circles on her back or her far shoulder, and leaned her towards him.

  


Either she was 

a) Too drunk to notice,

b) Too sad to notice,

Or

c) Actually took his hint and felt compelled to show that she understood the social gesture of comfort and compassion that he was extending to her.

  


Which of these it was, to this day, he does not know.

  


Nor will he ever, because men will never be able to comprehend the inner mental works of a woman.

  


But regardless of what compelled her to do it (Melkor would always believed it to be ‘A’ - it was a fairly large sized bottle after all - , but he never confessed his theory to Mairon, as he liked having a head for the time being, and he wasn’t sure if she actually remembered that night.), Mairon fell easily onto his chest and began to sob in earnest. The dams had broken.

  


Little did he know, that would be the first, but not the last time, he held that crying Maia.

  


And so there they sat for a time. Melkor - tall and strong, with his long, black hair streaming down his back, and black tunic and leggings - and Mairon - short and slumped, almost petite, her long, ginger hair tied in what would have once been classified as a braid, but Melkor now believed to be a loose ponytail that  _ really wanted  _ to be a braid, but just hadn’t  _ quite _ made the cut. Her tunic was as red as her hair, and a little longer than Melkor’s - a little like a short dress.

  


Melkor held Mairon while she cried, and slowly her tears quieted down - but she never said anything or made a move. It was only a little later, when she let out a long, loud snore, that he fully realized she was asleep. When he realized it, he couldn’t help but smile.

  


It was only about half an hour later, when his arm was numb, that he decided he needed to move. At first, he was gentile.

  


“Mairon. Mairon, it's time to wake up.”

  


Needless to say, she only snored.

  


“Mairon. Mairon, I need you to get up.”

  


Melkor’s second attempt went as unnoticed as his first.

  


All he could do was sigh.

  


That was the night that Melkor, The First Dark Lord, found out just how hard it would be to wake up his future wife

  


* * *

  


After some time, Melkor had decided to try and take Mairon back to her room. And so, a little awkwardly, he pulled her up into a bridal style carry - figuring that if she got too heavy, he could sling her over his shoulder and she wouldn’t even notice. But as he was about to set out, she shifted. He froze, thinking that he had done wrong (he had never held a woman before. EVER.), but she was only shifting towards him. Reaching out and placing her hand on his chest, he barely heard her slurred mumble of “thanks…”

  


And then something happened. Melkor realized something  _ REALLY IMPORTANT. _

  


He hadn’t the faintest clue where Mairon’s room was.

  


* * *

  


It was quite sometime later, after wandering around desperately hoping to find a door with bright, flashing lights that read “MAIRON’S ROOM” before Mairon and him became the next victims of the forge’s gosip train (he’d seen it before. It was very, VERY vicious. That poor Maia would never be the same again.), that he stumbled upon Aulë.

  


Quite literally.

  


The great ‘lord of the earth and all that’s underneath’ was sitting with his back pressed against the wall next to a closed door, legs spread out in front of him, idly swinging his hammer.

  


After regaining his balance, Melkor swung to face Aulë.

  


“What are you doing here?” hissed Melkor, subconsciously holding Mairon a little tighter and glaring at the Vala before him. “You almost made me drop her!”

  


“What am I doing here?! What are YOU doing here?! And holding MY Maia?!” Aulë hissed just as harshly as Melkor had.

  


“I am trying to pick up the pieces you and the rest of your Maia so viciously tore apart!” By this point, Melkor was  _ snarling _ .

  


At his words, Aulë winced, his shoulders slumped a little, and he had the gall to look a little bit ashamed.

  


“How… how bad was it?”

  


“Bad.” Melkor tilted Mairon so that Aulë could see her face, tear-stained and eyes puffy, and the large, very  _ empty _ bottle he had placed on her stomach before he left the room she had unofficially camped in. “It was really bad. I almost left to get help, but I was scared that- that she wouldn’t be there when I got back.”

  


“That she would have left?” murmured Aulë.

  


“That- that I would come back to a corpse.” whispered Melkor, and he squeezed Mairon a little tighter. All that was heard from Aulë was a sudden exhale of breath - as if someone had punched him in the gut. And he looked like he had been punched, too.

  


“Aulë. I  _ need _ to know what happened today. If- if something like that happens again, I’m not sure-” Melkor cut himself off, not even wanting to think like that.

  


Aulë gave a shuddering breath. “It was her latest apprentice. He came to me last night, said he couldn’t stand her. I… I transferred him. I was talking to Yavanna about it earlier, in the forges, and I think she might have overheard me.” he paused, his tone darkening. “I worry about her. She’s shunned, and I think that she really liked her last apprentice - and that means him leaving hurt her a lot.”

  


They both shifted their gaze, looking at the cause for their concern. Aulë was the one to break the silence first.

  


“Are you leaving?

  


Melkor glanced up at him. “What?”

  


“Are you going to leave, and go back to being evil? I mean, we all know you are eventually. I-” here, Aulë faltered a little. “IwantyoutotakeMaironwithyou.”

  


Melkor gaped at him. “Wait. You, want me, to completely corrupt your best smith, and drag her with me when I go really evil, and make her one of the most wanted Maia on all of Eä.”

  


Aulë slumped a little. “Yes. She- she’s not happy here. And I’ve seen the way you look at her - don’t try to deny it. I was in love too, you know. And she’s starting to fall for you too. You just need to keep being there for her when she needs it. If I wasn’t so sure, I wouldn’t have made these.” And Aulë reached inside of the vest he was wearing, and pulled out a leather sting that was looped through two rings. 

  


The larger ring was a cool silver, with flecks of gold and a tree bark like texture. The other, smaller one, looked as if two pieces of metal - one silver, like the other ring, and the other a reddish looking gold (that would later be known as ‘rose gold’) - had been twisted around each other, while still making the circle needed.

  


“They're simple. People won’t guess that it’s you two.” Aulë’s voice was gruff as he settled them on Mairon. “Its… my form of a blessing. She’ll know when the time comes.”

  


Melkor stared at the rings for a long minute. “They're enchanted.”

  


“Yes. Protection, and something of mine - if one of the wearers die, their color will fade. The gold is her, and the silver is you. It's- something I think you will be grateful for in later times.”

  


Melkor nodded, and said “Thank you.”

  


Aulë, his job done, turned to walk away when Melkor realized something really,  _ REALLY _ important.

  


“Aulë! Where’s Mairon’s room?”

  


* * *

  


After successfully locating Mairon’s room, and laying her on her (very unused looking) bed, Melkor contacted his other followers, letting them know that it was time to leave. They would set off the bombs he had planted soon, so he had to work fast.

  


Placing his fingertips on her forehead, he entered her mind.

  


In order to get her to come with him, he first needed to corrupt her. Melkor hated that he had to do this, but it was necessary.

  
  


Mairon’s mind was currently a messy place, due to the alcohol in her system, but that would change when she was sober again.

  


He needed to corrupt her, but-

  


But.

  


But he loved her, and didn’t want the happiness she had when she was in the forge to disappear forever.

  


And so, when Melkor corrupted Mairon, he tied all the corruption to a memory - when she remembered it, the corruption would fall away. But he buried that memory so deep in her subconscious that it would take some one skilled with the mind to truly find it - or himself.

  


* * *

  


And so, that is how Melkor left the home of the Vala a second time - with his followers behind him, fires in his wake, and a Maia dozing on him.

  


And hidden in his pocket, were two rings. The leather string they rested on would stay knotted tightly until many years from then, until the time was deemed right. And time did come - but that is a story for later, though soon to come, and there are a few that demand to be told before that one may have it’s moment.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Sooo…. The story actually picks up! A little! Not really!  
> Most of my inspiration for this chapter came from a fan comic called ‘The Seduction of Mairon’. I would suggest going and taking a look at it, because it's really good. I think.
> 
> So if you're wondering, the cannon was so heavily mutated that it now sits in the dark, is pale, enjoys eating raw things, has eyes about the size of tennis balls, and says ‘mmyyy pprrrrecoociioouusss…’ a lot. The timeline was so distraught over how screwed up it was, that it set itself on fire and hurled itself off a really tall cliff. So if these things bother you, go look for a writer who  
>  a) Didn’t listen to the silmarillion in audiobook format,  
>  b) Fall asleep on disk two,  
>  c) Completely zone out on disk three because they were so focused on the card game they were playing on their computer.(I won, by the way).  
>  d) Has actually FINISHED the Silmarillion  
>  And  
>  e) Actually knows who half the characters are.  
> If any of said things make you not want to read my shity work, then fine by me. It only gets crazier from here.  
> Also - this is unbeta’d, so if someone wants to come and help me with it, please go ahead and contact me.  
> p.s. sorry Melkor's really o.c., but I think that if he was in love, he would be a bit of a bumbling fool.


End file.
